


would you still have me?

by blushingprince



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingprince/pseuds/blushingprince
Summary: say'ri discovers something very important about her lady





	would you still have me?

Spring had come into full flush in Ylisse. Grasses sprouted excitedly from the ground, leaves awoke into the trees and met with flowers, dandelions danced and waved in the ground, the fresh air swirled in exciting patterns, and the sun beat down pleasantly. All around the land, new foliage and vibrancy were taking its breath after the long sleep of winter. The people rejoiced with a plentiful harvest and for a moment’s breath, there was peace in the serenity of spring. 

 

Tiki found herself sound asleep in a comfortable pile of grass, homey and soft, and just like any other good spot for a nap, with just the right amount of sunshine. The absence of war after defeating Grima meant she was more or less left to her own devices after the Shepherds split up. Tiki smiled in her sleep, grass tickling her and warm sun alighting her face. Not a couple of yards away, a tent was set, and her companion leisurely read a book - whatever it was, it was at least captivating. They had found a good spot, all lush and greenery, easy to find food, and neither was in a rush. 

 

Say’ri glanced over to her sleeping companion. Her face looked like the image of contentment. Say’ri allowed a small, wistful smile to crown her face. It was almost a dream, being allowed to come along with Tiki and follow her lady with whatever travels they may be. They stood as equals, really, but Say’ri couldn’t think more of how she respected and admired the other woman. She was an awe-inspiring, amazing, and unbelievable resilient woman (and dragon) that Say’ri would absolutely follow to the ends of the Earth. Say’ri rose and walked softly, so softly that her steps could not be heard in the patter of soil and earth, and reached her beloved. Tiki had taken her hair down before falling into slumber and emerald strands ran down across her body. Say’ri reached out, wanting to feel the soft strands, but hesitated. She didn’t quite have permission, did she? Instead, she chose to sit by Tiki’s side silently and watch her enchanting visage while she slumbered. 

 

Tiki could sleep on and on, though, and Say’ri remembered at the back of her thoughts, she would probably have to wake her at some point. But oh, how she would give anything to just keep looking. Her chest bubbled up and felt like it was going to burst. She felt such a surge of affection for this woman but would die before saying anything. And it was true that Tiki had been truly kind to her, for that Say’ri was grateful, going so far to say they were friends and equals, and oh, how she cherished those words. But… 

 

She just wasn’t as preposterous to assume that Tiki would ever return her affections. It was a private affair. Tiki was The Voice! Tiki was the daughter of Naga, a great woman, a great dragon! She guided the people! And Say’ri….she was… just a human… just one simple human.  _ How would I know she’s not grossed out about me being a woman who likes her? _ So many thoughts pervaded Say’ri’s mind and she knew she would never peep a word about her adoration for the dragon scion. 

She would, however, have to wake Tiki, up eventually, which she was reminded of when they set their travels of. Tiki could apparently sleep for….the length of many years if not awoken. Say’ri took one last indulgent look at her lady and ran a finger to her cheek in hopes that the subtle motion would awaken her.

 

“My lady,” she all but cooed.

 

It seemed to not have much effect, and Say’ri reached to rub Tiki’s naked arm and repeat her message. 

 

“My lady,”

 

After a couple of minutes of the repeated procedure, Tiki’s eyes did slowly start to open. Oh, what a sight to behold. 

 

“Say’ri?” she asked, in a sleep worn voice.

 

“Yes, my lady?” Say’ri replied, right away.

 

“Thank you for waking me,” Tiki smiled at her sweetly and Say’ri knew her heart was stolen again.

 

They propped themselves up against the old tree that was in the center of the field they had occupied, and Say’ri reached for a book she had been reading, whilst Tiki turned her attention to Say’ri. She watched her closely and then, randomly reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Say’ri’s ear. Say’ri, who turned wide-eyed and looked at Tiki, turned visibly pink and then tucked the strand behind her ear again. After a moment, Tiki spoke.

 

“Say’ri, you’re always a little tense with me,” 

 

“My lady! I would not agree…” Say’ri trailed off.

 

Tiki stretched her arms and breathed out. “Say’ri, I just want you to feel comfortable with me,”

 

Say’ri began to internally panic.  _ Did she found out? That I love her? Is she trying to get rid of me? _

 

“Aye, My Lady, I would say that I am very comfortable with you,” Say’ri gave a fake cough to emphasize her words.

Tiki smiled gently. “I just want us to be able to tell each other anything,”

 

_ Gods!!!! She’s onto me!  _

 

Say’ri nodded, unable to respond right away and noticed that Tiki’s smile turned into a frown.

 

“Say’ri, do you not… trust me?” The look on Tiki’s face suddenly turned serious.

 

Say’ri opened her mouth to tell Tiki that yes, she did trust her, but couldn’t think of the right words. How could she say that she was in love with her? It would ruin everything they had. She would never get to see Tiki again, most likely. She just wanted…..to be together. 

 

“My lady,” Say’ri began, licking her lips nervously, “there is no other person on this earth whom I trust more than you. What I fear, however… is losing you…”

 

Tiki’s eyes gained an intensity unlike before, and she placed a hand on Say’ri’s forearm. “Say’ri, why, oh why, would you be losing me?”

 

Say’ri paused. This was probably the last time they’d ever talk. There was no way of getting out of this conversation. She placed a gentle hand on Tiki’s cheek.

 

“My lady, I’m in love with you,” she let out a heavy breath.

 

But Tiki was not looking away. Tiki was looking right back at her. What was Tiki thinking? All of a sudden, Tiki was moving closer, closer, and oh -

 

They were kissing, or rather, Tiki kissed her. Say’ri didn’t know what to make of it but she urgently returned the kiss like it was the last breath she’d ever take. Tiki’s mouth was soft and sacred and it was everything she needed. They kissed hungrily until they were both of breath. 

 

“Say’ri, I always thought you were the smart one,” Tiki chuckled into between huffs.

 

Say’ri watched her longingly, wanting to reach out again, needing another kiss.

 

“Say’ri,” Tiki breathed, “I have long loved you, and waited for those words,”

 

Say’ri collected Tiki in her arms and held her tightly. “All this time, I thought I was alone. All this time…”

 

“My lady, may I kiss you?” Say’ri asked softly.

 

Tiki only nodded as their lips meet again, needing each other, having waited too long. 

 

Say’ri rested her head against Tiki. 

 

“Our lives….they are different. Would you still have me, knowing that I cannot stay long?” Say’ri said as softly as she could. 

 

“Without a moment’s hesitation,” Tiki breathed, grabbing her lips for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> my first sayri/tiki fic!!! yes I love this ship and wanted to write some femslash


End file.
